


Gagging for it

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It's been a while since they have seen each other. That only makes it better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Some smut





	Gagging for it

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn. With really cheesy dialogue. I wanted to write something that wasn't for a fest that won't be revealed until next year and this is what came of it. *shrugs*

Draco's cock was a magnificent thing. It was of average width, but was long enough to have Harry seeing stars every time they were together. Adjusting his position kneeling on the floor before Draco, Harry grinned.

"Tell me what you want."

A small huff of breath was the only response he received for a few seconds. Draco's hand slipped down to stroke along his hard length, but he kept his eyes locked with Harry's.

"Open your mouth."

Harry didn't hesitate to obey. Licking his lips, he leant forward, offering his mouth.

"Do you know what you look like, Harry?" Draco continued to stroke himself, the deep red head slipping in and out of his fist. "Do you know how fucking _hot_ you look like this? Kneeling before me, ready to be used?"

Harry shifted, trying to relieve the pressure on his own hard cock, which was trapped in his jeans. Keeping eye contact, he grinned again.

"How are you going to use me? Tell me, Draco. Let me hear you."

Draco hummed. He brought his free hand up to grasp a handful of Harry's hair, angling his head down a little.

"I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, Potter." Draco rocked forward, brushing the head of his cock against Harry's lips. "I'll have you gagging, but you'll love it. You love my cock, don't you, Potter?"

Harry hummed. Opening his mouth again, he licked the very tip of Draco's cock, tasting him.

"You know I do."

Draco moaned as his hips thrust forward, forcing his cock into Harry's mouth. His breath stuttered a little. "You'll beg me for more, Potter… _Fuck_ … Suck me…"

Harry obeyed. He started slowly, with just a light pressure, but Draco was having none of it. Placing both hands on the back of Harry's head, he held him still and _thrust_. Harry opened his mouth immediately, trying to not gag on his mouthful. Draco seemed to feel the flexing of Harry's throat around him, as he groaned.

"Yes, Harry, that’s it… Harder…"

Working his tongue along the underside of Draco's cock, Harry began to pant. Draco hadn't quite managed to set a rhythm, which meant Harry occasionally couldn't breathe. He didn't care, however. Gasping and choking a little, he tried to help Draco along as much as he could. His eyes began to water, and he had to slurp the saliva dripping off his chin.

" _Fuck_ that's hot…"

Draco's grip on Harry's hair tightened for a few seconds, holding him in place as he thrust in and held his position. His eyes closed and he seemed to hold his breath for a few seconds before pulling out of Harry's mouth completely. Harry collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing.

"Draco?"

"Strip. Want to fuck you."

Harry couldn't catch his breath. But still, he obeyed. Fumbling with his zipper, he carefully undid his jeans and slipped them off. He watched as Draco slid down the wall he had been leaning on. His eyes were hooded and glazed, and his bottom lip bright red where he'd been biting it. He watched as Harry removed his clothing and threw it out of the way.

"On your hands and knees, Potter."

Taking one last look at Draco lying sprawled against the wall, Harry obeyed. A murmured spell washed over him, casting protection and preparation charms. He shuddered at the sensation.

"I want to feel you come, Harry." Draco's hands grasped Harry's hips, pulling him backwards. "I want to feel you come apart beneath me."

Harry moaned. "Yes, please." Arching his back, he offered himself. "Fuck me."

Draco didn't waste any time. He entered Harry without any of his usual teasing, sliding in until he was fully sheathed. Harry's breath hitched.

"Oh, I will fuck you, Harry… You'll be begging–"

He cut himself off as he pulled out and thrust back in. Gasping in a shaking breath, he began to move. Harry's muscles twitched as pleasure coursed through him. He was unused to being taken so roughly and the pace Draco was setting was sending his head spinning.

"Yes, Draco… Please…"

Leaning forward over Harry's back, Draco bit his shoulder. "Talk to me, Harry. Tell me how good you feel."

Harry moaned. His chest constricted as Draco hit his prostate. "Never – never been this good be-before… _So_ good, Draco…"

Draco's hand found Harry's cock. "You'll come with me inside you."

"Yes."

"You'll scream my name."

"Yes, _please_."

"Come, Harry. Need to feel you come."

Draco twisted his hand and thrust into Harry's prostate. He was practically lying on Harry's back as he breathed heavily into his ear.

"Yes, please, Draco, make me come."

Supporting both of their weights was getting too much. Harry pushed back into Draco, taking him in further. With the pleasure coursing through him, it was too much. One last twist of Draco's hand was all it took. Harry came hard, his body spasming rapidly, and gasping Draco's name.

" _Fuck_ , Harry…"

Draco collapsed onto Harry's back as he thrust one last time and froze. Harry squeezed his muscles, drawing as much pleasure out of it for Draco as he could manage. When Draco's orgasm released him, they collapsed together to the floor.

"I missed you, Harry," Draco murmured a few minutes later, his voice breathless. "More than I should have."

Harry hummed. "Good. Makes it better when you're gagging for it."


End file.
